


A Day In The Life

by Ameliorate_88



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Post-Revival, Post-Series, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliorate_88/pseuds/Ameliorate_88
Summary: ... "I’m just saying… You might need to give the man a little encouragement. Or at least a sign.” Lorelai returns, a little exasperated.“What kind of sign would you suggest? A smoke signal?” Rory retorts, folding her arms.“Smoke signal. Crop circle. Carrier pigeon. Something, Rory!” Lorelai exclaims, gesturing a little wildly.“Who’d have thought we’d see the day when you were a Jess fan?” Rory asks, a little too sweetly.Lorelai rolls her eyes. “Gah. Fine, I admit it. He’s grown up good. You happy?”“Very.” Rory replies smugly.###A Gilmore Girls snapshot set on the day of Rory's daughter's first birthday party. Switches perspectives between Rory and Jess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fan fic. Only published here. Written largely because I needed some effing closure after the revival. I was a pretty enthusiastic Gilmore Girls fan in the early seasons but (full disclosure) I lost it a bit during the Logan Years. Please let me know if there are any glaring inconsistencies with the original series. 
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm Australian. Apologies for any cultural inaccuracies or US/Australian spelling discrepancies. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. (Except the baby? Maybe?) Full rights to Gilmore Girls / ASP / DP etc.

{RORY}

“You did good, kid.” Lorelai says as she wraps an arm around her daughter’s shoulders, handing Rory a coffee.

 

Rory breathes out, “Thanks Mom. It was touch and go there for a while.”

 

“That’s motherhood. And just when you think you’ve got it under control, wham!”

 

Both women are standing on the porch of the Gilmore/Danes home, watching as little Emily plays on the assortment of picnic rugs laid out on the lawn; Paul Anka on guard dog duty close by. There’s a smattering of friends and Stars Hollow townspeople who have gathered to celebrate Em’s unofficial first birthday party. The official occasion will be next weekend at the Huntzbergers with Logan and his family - but this small gathering of people is the one that means the most to Rory.

 

The crunch of gravel signals another arrival and Rory looks over as Luke jumps up and swings Em up into his arms. “Uncle Jess is here” he says to her in an overly animated way.

 

Lorelai rolls her eyes “If I’da known a baby woulda turned you into a regular Daddy Warbucks, I would have got onto it years ago!” she calls after him.

 

“There’s always options, Lorelai” Paris pipes up from where she’s scrutinizing the picnic table laden with typical Gilmore fare. “I’d be happy to send you some more information- - “

 

“Still no, Paris.” Lorelai shuts her down quickly.

 

“What’s still no?” Emily (the senior Emily) says, appearing from the house with a bowl of salad in hand.

 

“Still no to that salad, Mom. You won’t make friends with it.” Lorelai replies, as Rory inspects the contents of the bowl and wrinkles her nose.

 

Emily rolls her eyes. “Who’s that with Luke? I don’t remember him having any friends.”

 

Lorelai sighs, “Mom, that’s Jess, remember?”

 

“Jess?” Emily looks back at her blankly.

 

“Luke’s nephew.” Rory explains.

 

“You met him at our wedding.” Lorelai supplies.

 

“No Lorelai, I _met_ him when he showed up for dinner with my granddaughter and I with a black eye,” Emily retorts a little smugly. “I was _reacquainted_ with him at your wedding.”

 

Rory snorts into her coffee.

 

“Yes, well, that’s Jess. Be nice Mom.” Lorelai adds pointlessly.

 

“I’m always nice, Lorelai.”

 

### 

 

{RORY}

 

“You!” Rory spins around in surprise to find Lane standing directly behind her with a determined look on her face.

 

“What?” Rory replies, genuinely confused.

 

“Come with me.” Lane reaches out and grips her upper arm surprisingly firmly, dragging her into the house.

 

“Lane, what are you ---“

 

“Shhhhh. Inside.” Lane admonishes, marching Rory into her childhood room that she now shares with baby Em.

 

Released from Lane’s grip, Rory whispers, “What is _wrong_ Lane?!”

 

“What is _he_ doing here?” Lane also whispers, eyes wide.

 

“Who!?”

 

“’Who?’ What do you mean ‘who?’ Barack Obama?” Lane whispers sarcastically, “No, _Jess_ of course.”

 

“I invited him.” Rory whispers back defensively.

 

“When?!”

 

“A few weeks ago.”

 

“So you and Jess hang out now?” Lane asks, still whispering, but adding gestures in for effect.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Since when?”

 

Rory thinks back, “Um, since… well, more often since Em was born, I guess.”

 

“And you neglected to tell me that because…?” Lane pauses dramatically, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Because you’ve been away on tour for the better part of the last year with Zack and Hep Alien!” Rory replies frustratedly, ceasing to whisper but keeping her voice low.

 

Lane fixes her with a glare, “We’ve talked every week while I’ve been away. You’ve been _keeping_ it from me!”

 

“I haven’t been keep- -“

 

“And the only reason you would _keep_ something from me is if there was more to the story.” Lane cuts her off, pacing the room.

 

“That’s not - -“

 

“And why has Jess come all this way for a first birthday party?” Lane continues, but it’s not a question directed at Rory.

 

Rory sighs and flops back on the bed.

 

“There is only one possible reason why Jess would voluntarily travel for Em’s first birthday party, Rory. Well, two.” She corrects herself. “Either there’s something happening between you two, or he’s been body snatched. What have you not been telling me, Rory?”

 

Rory pushes up onto her elbows, “Am I allowed to speak yet?”

 

“Speak.” Lane nods.

 

“Wow, you’ve really got that whole ‘Mrs Kim’ thing nailed.” Rory admires.

 

“Thank you. I have twin sons. I’ve been working on it.” Lane smiles. “Now don’t change the subject!”

 

Rory rolls her eyes. “There is _nothing_ going on between Jess and I. He’s been helping me out with _Gilmore Girls_ and that means that he comes to Stars Hollow every few weeks and I occasionally go up to Philadelphia, but _nothing more has happened._ ”

 

“Pinky swear?” Lane asks, holding out her hand.

 

Rory links her pinky finger with Lane’s. “Yes!” Rory confirms emphatically. “Pinky swear.”

 

“Okay.” Lane smiles sweetly, before placing her other hand over their joined pinkies and continuing in a decidedly less-than-sweet tone, “And do you pinky swear that you don’t _want_ anything to happen with Jess?” She fixes Rory with a “take no prisoners” kind of stare.

 

Rory hesitates, caught offguard.

 

“Ah hah!” Lane cries in victory.

 

###

 

{JESS}

 

“Thanks for coming” Rory says from his left, bumping him with her hip. He’s standing a few meters away from Em, keeping one eye on her at all times but trying not to be too obvious about it.

 

Jess glances sideways, “Glad to.” He responds.

 

“Lane’s having a field day; speculating why you’re here.”

 

“Had to come down this way to check in on an author who missed her last deadline.” He smirks at her. “Two birds, ya’know?”

 

Rory rolls her eyes, “I’m only a few weeks late!”

 

“Shhhhh, don’t say that too loud Gilmore. People will think there’s another Em on the way.” He says mischievously.

 

“Shut. Up” She swats at him with each word. “There is _definitely_ no chance of that.”

 

“You’ve also been avoiding my calls.” He adds a little more seriously, deliberately trying to keep his tone gentle though. He knows from experience that writers and artists get skittish when they feel pressured.

 

Rory sighs, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I know. I’m sorry. I …” she pauses, “… don’t have an excuse for not getting back to you. Sorry.” She finishes sheepishly.

 

“It’s okay, Rory.” He replies kindly. “This isn’t the New York Times - deadlines are more guidelines. Just keep me in the loop, yeah?”

 

She nods. “I will. You’ve been so good helping me out, I shouldn’t have gone all radio silence on you like that.”

 

He bends down to pick up Em who has crawled over to where they’re talking. “But we shouldn’t be talking shop at your birthday party now should we?” he says addressing Em and shifting her to his left hip.

 

Rory smiles, watching as Jess patiently lets Em pull at the collar of his shirt. “How long are you in town for?” She asks casually.

 

“I’ll stay at the diner tonight. Probably swing by Liz and TJ’s tomorrow.”

 

“Can I see you tomorrow?” she asks, a little nervously.

 

“Of course.”

 

“I’ve… got something I want to show you.”

 

He raises an eyebrow in her direction. “You can’t show me now?”

 

She shakes her head. “We’re about to cut someone’s birthday cake. And I definitely don’t want an audience.” She adds emphatically, reaching out to Em as she starts to squirm on Jess’ hip.

 

“Well color me curious, Gilmore. Tomorrow then.” He says as he offloads Em into Rory’s waiting arms, their hands and skin brushing quickly.

 

“Okay.” She smiles warmly, eyes bright.

 

“Okay.” He responds, skin tingling a little bit from their touch.

 

### 

 

{JESS}

 

“Beer?” Luke asks, offering him a tin.

 

“Thanks.” Jess replies.

 

“It was good of you to come along today, Jess.” Luke says, pulling up a porch step. It’s late afternoon and the partygoers are starting to dwindle.

 

“Well, you know, when people think first birthday parties they automatically think ‘Jess Mariano.’” He says dryly.

 

“I think I heard Taylor saying something like that.” Luke replies taking a sip.

 

“Where is Taylor?” Jess quickly looks around, surprised by the town selectman’s absence.

 

“Stars Hollow emergency. They’re arguing over what the town Christmas theme will be this year.”

 

“It’s July!” Jess exclaims with a hint of disbelief.

 

“It’s Taylor.” Luke explains. Jess rolls his eyes.

 

Both men settle into a comfortable silence, content with their own beers and thoughts for a few moments.

 

“So ahhh, you and Rory have been spending a lot of time together lately.” Luke ventures, inspecting his beer tin, carefully.

 

Jess raises an eyebrow, “Can’t tell if that’s a question or a statement.”

 

“It’s just an observation, Jess.” Luke defended.

 

“I’ve been helping her out with her book. She’s been going through a lot.” He replies simply.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Luke responds, fixing Jess with a stare.

 

Jess sighs and continues. “She helped me out when we were younger. It feels good to be returning the favor. I care about her.”

 

Luke nods. “So does that mean… that you’re not over that?”

 

Jess shrugs, “I was.” He figures there isn't much point denying it. Truthfully, he _had_ been over it. And he’d been comfortable with the way things had been between them - the occasional message here and there, bumping into each other every few years in Philadelphia or New York. But that was before she’d moved back to Stars Hollow; before he’d started helping her out with _Gilmore Girls_ ; before he’d spent time getting to know Em. Maybe it was something about being back in familiar territory - running into each other in the bookstore, seeing her walking around town with Em and Lorelai, their easy banter over the counter at the diner – but there was no denying that familiar wrench in his gut when she was near.

 

“Does Rory know?” Luke continues, breaking into his reverie.

 

Jess shakes his head.

 

“Are you going to tell her?”

 

“She’s got a lot on her plate at the moment.” He replies absently.

 

“Is it because of Em?”

 

Jess shoots his uncle a glare, not bothering to respond.

 

Luke sighs. “You’re a good guy Jess. And Rory’s settled down a lot this last year or two. Maybe it’s time.”

 

“Said the beach to the grain of sand.” Jess says sarcastically.

 

“I know. But you don’t have to do what I did.” Luke replies uncomfortably.

 

“I won’t.” Jess responds pointedly.

 

“Okay. Good talk.” Luke says, relaxing.

 

Jess exhales. “Thank God.”

 

###

 

{RORY}

 

“So, it was nice of Jess to come today.” Lorelai broaches the topic tentatively as they’re cleaning up the party mess in the kitchen. Luke has gone to the diner to take over from Cesar, the rest of the guests have made their way home and Em is in her high chair, chasing peas and tater tots around her _Alice in Wonderland_ bowl.

 

“It was nice.” Rory replies, transferring some left over cupcakes into a container and unwrapping one for herself.

 

“He was even nice to Emily the First.”

 

“You’ve got to stop referring to her like that.” Rory says pointedly. “And yes, he’s been capable of holding polite, adult conversations for a while now.”

 

“Yes, and he spent a lot of one-on-one time with Em” Lorelai probes further, arching an eyebrow.

 

“There’s less small talk with a one-year-old.”

 

“Mmhmm.” Lorelai says, not entirely innocently.

 

Rory sighs as she wipes over Em’s face and hands with a clean cloth, “They can hear your brain whirring in New York, Mom. Out with it.”

 

“Kid, you two have been circling around each other for over half your life now.” Lorelai says, reaching out for the fresh faced Em and giving her cheek a squeeze. “He’s giving Luke a run for his money in the pining stakes.”

 

“He hasn’t been pining.” Rory shoots back defensively.

 

“Okaaaaaay, he hasn’t been pining. But, he _did_ drive two and a half hours to come to a one year old’s birthday party. I’m just saying… You might need to give the man a little encouragement. Or at least a sign.” Lorelai returns, a little exasperated.

 

“What kind of sign would you suggest? A smoke signal?” Rory retorts, folding her arms.

 

“Smoke signal. Crop circle. Carrier pigeon. _Something,_ Rory!” Lorelai exclaims, gesturing a little wildly.

 

“Who’d have thought we’d see the day when you were a Jess fan?” Rory asks, a little too sweetly.

 

Lorelai rolls her eyes. “Gah. Fine, I admit it. He’s grown up good. You happy?”

 

“Very.” Rory replies smugly.

 

“Except you’re not.” Lorelai fixes her with a stare, a hand on her hip. “Because he’s gone again, and you’re stuck here.”

 

“He’s not gone again. He’s staying over the diner.”

 

“Well what the hell are you still doing here?”

 

“Mom! I can’t just show up there. Besides, I’ve got Emily.”

 

“No, I’ve got Emily.” Lorelai replies firmly, before continuing more gently. “Tonight anyway. She’s a child, not a sentence. Don’t use her as an excuse to not _live._ ”

 

Rory feels tears start to prick her eyes and curses her pregnancy-and-motherhood-induced heightened emotional state. “I’m scared, Mom.” She says quietly, the defenses dropping.

 

“Just go and talk to him, hun. If that’s what you want. Don’t spend the next decade wondering what if.”

 

###

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...They’re frozen for a few moments at this threshold, staring at each other – having been on the edge of this so many times before. A million and one thoughts are flashing through his mind; his breath hitches as he watches her nervously bite her lower lip. 
> 
> 'Carpe bloody Diem Mariano', he thinks as he leans in slowly. Deliberately. So Rory knows exactly what he’s doing and can pull away if it’s not what she wants. But she doesn’t pull away and he catches her lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss is a question and he keeps it short and sweet...
> 
>  
> 
> A Gilmore Girls snapshot set on the day of Rory's daughter's first birthday party. Switches perspectives between Rory and Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is my first EVER fan fic. Only published here. Written largely because I needed some effing closure after the revival. I was a pretty enthusiastic Gilmore Girls fan in the early seasons but (full disclosure) I lost it a bit during the Logan Years. Please let me know if there are any glaring inconsistencies with the original series.
> 
> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm Australian. Apologies for any cultural inaccuracies or US/Australian spelling discrepancies. Sometimes I remembered and sometimes I didn't. Sorry!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters. (Except the baby? Maybe?) Full rights to Gilmore Girls / ASP / DP etc.

{JESS}

 

He hears a soft knock at the door and glances up in surprise, not expecting anyone. Closing the paperback he’s reading, he pads over to open the door and smiles when he sees her.

 

“Hi” he says softly.

 

“Hi” Rory replies, “Luke let me up. I hope that’s okay.” She’s standing in the doorway, clutching a thick yellow envelope.

 

“Of course, come on in.” He stands aside as she walks in. Even though they’ve had quite a lot more to do with each other in recent years, being alone together is a bit of a rarity. He tries to remember the last time they were both alone here, in the flat above Luke’s diner, but thinks it’s better he probably doesn’t.

 

“Coffee?” he asks, “Or something stronger?”

 

“Whatever you’re having.” She returns, heading over to the table and sitting down.

 

He grabs two tumblers and pours a nip of whiskey in both. Handing her one he says “You’ve successfully kept another human being alive for an entire year. You deserve a drink.” He takes the seat next to her and raises his glass.

 

“Almost a year” she corrects, “and I’ve had a _lot_ of help.” She says modestly as they clink their glasses and each take a sip.

 

“The proverbial village” He nods.

 

“As if it’d be any other way in this town.” She replies, not unkindly. A few moments of silence pass between them, but it’s not uncomfortable. Quiet has never been uncomfortable for them.

 

“Reading Salinger again?” she says with a raised eyebrow, nodding at the book on the table.

 

“Eh, what’s another re-read? I found it on the shelf over there.” He shrugs, nodding in the direction of a large, dusty bookshelf in the corner. “It’s more interesting re-reading the notes of an angsty teenager though,” he adds conspiratorially, opening to a page and showing her his 17 year old scratchings in the margins.

 

“That would be cool.” She exclaims, reaching out and thumbing through the pages, smiling at some of the annotations, before closing it and looking down at the yellow envelope in her lap.

 

“I- - uh- - ” She looks up and squares her shoulders, “I wanted to bring you this.” She says, holding the yellow envelope towards him.

 

He reaches out and takes it from her, pulling a stack of pages from within. He exhales a big breath and looks up at her curiously. “Is it- -?“ he enquires gently.

 

“It’s done.” She looks happy. Relieved. Older somehow.

 

“Is this what you wanted to show me tomorrow?” He asks curiously.

 

She nods.

 

“Wow, Rory.” He traces his fingertips over the title page in awe. “Congratulations.” He beams at her, unable to suppress his wide grin.

 

“Thanks.” She sighs. “It was... well, you know what it’s like.”

 

“Don’t I ever.” He replies, reaching for the bottle of whiskey and refilling their glasses.

 

“Are you glad you did it though?” He continues, “I’m sure there were times there when you would have hated me for putting the idea in your head.”

 

She shakes her head. “It was hard. Of course it was. But it was cathartic. Sort of like a lifeline keeping me sane and tethered while everything else was changing.” She looks down at the whiskey in her hand, like the words that she’s trying to find are swirling in the amber liquid. “It was almost like… by writing it all down, I remembered who I used to be. And then add a baby into the mix…” Her thoughts are coming out all at once and he can tell she’s struggling to explain it, but he stays silent and just lets her talk. She shrugs and continues, “All of a sudden, it’s not about you anymore. And that helped. I was able to focus on the kind of person I wanted to be.”

 

“I get it. The writing to figure stuff out, I’ve done the same.” He says in an attempt to help her feel more comfortable.

 

“I just want to be someone who Em can be proud of. Someone who I can be proud of” she adds almost as an afterthought.

 

“I think you’ve done that, Rory.”

 

“So I wanted to say thank you.” She’s looking at him now.

 

“You don’t need to thank me,” he says, a little embarrassed.

 

“No really, I… I couldn’t have done it without you” she said slowly echoing his words from over a decade ago.

 

He smiled, remembering their whispered conversation when he had turned up at her grandparents place to show her _The Subsect_ in person.

 

“I can’t wait to read it,” he says earnestly, looking directly into her blue eyes.

 

She blushes a little and drops her gaze. “Well you’ve already read most of it. Probably the best parts anyway,” she says offhandedly.

 

He leans forward and touches her chin with his fingertips, lifting her head up so she’s looking at him again. “Don’t do that, Gilmore. Don’t sell yourself short. Not now.”

 

She nods and he can see tears starting to pool in those bright blue eyes that he remembers well. “I really want to be someone that you can be proud of too,” she whispers. He notices her skin flush and he can tell it takes her a lot of courage to not look away in that moment.

 

“You don’t need my approval Rory.” He says firmly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and keeping his hand on her cheek. “But for what it’s worth, you have it,” he adds gently. “You’ve done so well – with Em, with _Gilmore Girls_ , with all of it.” One of her tears spills over and he wipes it away with his thumb.

 

They’re frozen for a few moments at this threshold, staring at each other – having been on the edge of this so many times before. A million and one thoughts are flashing through his mind; his breath hitches as he watches her nervously bite her lower lip.

 

 _Carpe bloody Diem Mariano,_ he thinks as he leans in slowly. Deliberately. So Rory knows exactly what he’s doing and can pull away if it’s not what she wants. But she doesn’t pull away and he catches her lips in a gentle kiss. The kiss is a question and he keeps it short and sweet, not wanting to scare her or take advantage in any way.

 

Jess breaks away and presses his forehead to hers, but Rory quickly circles his neck with her hand, twining her fingers through his hair and bringing his lips back to hers. She opens her mouth, gently probing his tongue with hers, answering his question with her own deepening kiss. With his hands under her elbows, he stands, pulling her with him. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her body flush against his. Their kisses are long and deep. Relearning each other’s mouths and remembering quickly how well they fit together.

 

Breathing heavily, they break apart for a moment, but he keeps her held close to him. “Still works” he breathes, smiling a little nervously down at her.

 

“That part always worked.” Rory says softly; eyes bright, skin flushed and lips a little swollen. “Jess…” she continues apprehensively.

 

“What is it?” he replies, trying to keep any trace of panic out of his voice.

 

She takes a deep breath and looks at him directly “I don’t want this to be just a one off kiss.”

 

“Me neither” He exhales in relief. “I don’t want to get ahead of ourselves, but --” he pauses, choosing his next words slowly, “I don’t want to do this if we’re just going to dance around each other for another decade - never in the same place at the same time.”

 

“At least with all our dancing practice we might have a chance of winning the next Stars Hollow Dance Marathon.” She replies lamely before continuing seriously “But Jess are you sure? I mean, obviously, I come with more…” she pauses, searching for the right words, “attachments these days.”

 

Jess responds gently, “Em’s a pretty cute attachment, Rory.”

 

Rory smiles briefly in return, but he can tell she’s still nervous. “But it’s not just Em – she’s the simple part. You know that Logan will be in and out of our lives, and so will his parents…” she trails off.

 

“I’ve thought about that, Rory.” He says reassuringly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. I’m not naïve enough to think it’ll be all sunshine and lollipops, but I think we can work it out.”

 

She looks relieved, but there’s a glint in her eye. “How long have you been thinking about it?” She asks stifling a smile.

 

“You’re shameless.” He says, rolling his eyes.

 

“How long?” She presses.

 

“A couple months now.” He concedes watching her mouth split into a grin. He shakes his head before adding in a low voice, “Mighta been hoping about it for a little longer.”

 

She leans up and kisses him briefly. “I’m glad you’ve been thinking about it.” She whispers before letting out a shuddering breath. Tentatively she asks, “So we’re doing this? Like, really doing this?”

 

“We’re really doing this,” he answers, crushing his lips to hers again. There’s an urgency to their kisses this time. His hands reach around to cup her behind, pulling her against him. Her fingers are fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest and he shivers as her nails skim over his chest and around to dig into the flesh of his back.

 

They half shuffle, half slow dance their way over to the bed, hands and mouths roaming. She tugs at his lower lip with her teeth and a small growl erupts from the back of his throat. Finding the hem of her sweater he draws it up and over her head, breath catching a little when he glimpses the simple white bra she’s wearing underneath. His shirt quickly follows and together they fall onto the bed.

 

###

 

{JESS}

 

Later, they’re lying amongst a mess of sheets, clothes and pillows. She’s wrapped up in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder, his fingers stroking her back.

 

“What time is it?” she mumbles pressing a kiss onto his chest.

 

He glances at the clock on the nightstand, “Almost eleven.”

 

Rory groans in response.

 

“Don’t go.” He whispers into her hair.

 

“I don’t want to.” She replies quietly.

 

“Then stay the night with me.” He says, taking her hand and squeezing her fingers gently.

 

She raises her head to look at his face, “I could message Mom and see if she can keep an eye on Em for the night…” She says eyeing him shyly.

 

He plants a kiss on her forehead, “Do it.”

 

She slips from the covers, tip toeing over to where she left her bag by the table. Jess’ eyes can’t help but follow the curves of her body as she picks up her phone and quickly types a message. She looks back over to him and catches him watching her.

 

“What are you thinking?” she asks, blushing a little.

 

“Just… committing this to memory.” He reaches a hand out towards her and she walks forward, lacing their fingers together. He brings her hand to his lips before pulling her back onto the bed next to him; her back pressed to his front, his arm holding her close. Feeling her skin on his, grazing a thumb over her tightening nipple, he can feel his blood start to quicken again. She pushes her hips back into his and he rocks gently with her, reveling in the softness of her against the hardness of him.

 

Her phone buzzes once and she reaches for it.

 

“What did she say?” he asks, pressing kisses into her shoulder.

 

She turns in his arms, showing him her phone screen.

 

“Creative emoji use.” He says dryly.

 

Rory laughs, tossing the phone on the nightstand and rolling so he’s beneath her, attacking him with kisses.

 

###

 

Epilogue

 

{RORY}

 

She feels someone smooth the hair back off her face and press a kiss to her cheek. Her eyes blink open and he’s sitting on the bed next to her, mug of coffee in hand.

 

“Hi.” She says shyly.

 

“Hi.” He replies softly, holding the coffee towards her.

 

“What time is it?” She mumbles, sitting up and taking a sip.

 

“It’s still early. Luke’s downstairs and there’s a couple of customers, but it’s not in full swing yet.”

 

She nods, stifling a yawn.

 

“I didn’t want to wake you, but I didn’t know…” He trails off.

 

“You didn’t know if I wanted to run into the whole of Stars Hollow downstairs and be the subject of the next town meeting?” She supplies, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Something like that.” He smirks.

 

“Oh! When do you have to head back?” She asks, remembering suddenly that he has a job and an apartment and a life to get back to.

 

“I’ve got to be back in Philly for a meeting with an author on Tuesday afternoon. But I can hang around for a couple of days. If you’d like me to?” He adds a little apprehensively. The question is a loaded one, and she knows that what he’s really asking is whether the promises that were made last night still stand in the light of day.

 

“I’d like you to.” She reassures, smiling shyly.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” His face breaks into a rare, full blown Mariano grin and she leans forward and kisses him sweetly.

 

Breaking away gently, she glances at the clock and sighs. “I should probably be getting back to relieve Mom from her grandmotherly responsibilities,” she says a little wistfully, not wanting the magic of the last few hours to evaporate when they leave.

 

“Luke said that your mom was going to drop Em off on her way to the new inn. She should be here soon. I can head down now and take over Em duties if you want to have a shower first?” He offers, a little awkwardly.

 

“You think you can handle a baby?” She replies playfully.

 

“Luke and I can probably figure out which end is which without a manual.” He says dryly.

 

“Sounds like you got it all worked out, Mariano.” She brushes his cheek gently.

 

He reaches up and takes her hand in his, bringing her fingers to his lips. “Just the first few hours.” He says, kissing her hand gently. “The rest I’ll probably need your help with.”

 

Rory nods. “Pancakes first?”

 

He rolls his eyes. “Pancakes it is.”

 

###

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! And thanks in advance for any feedback. 
> 
> I think this is the first piece of writing I've ever 'finished'. Everything else lives half finished on various USB sticks and old laptops. It's kind of satisfying having something completed :)


End file.
